The Four Leader's Curse
by Athletic Pure
Summary: At the same time ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan got settled in their new homes, four new clans got together. MeadowClan, IceClan, FireClan, and StreamClan. Five moons later, the four leaders start to fight during a full moon. So, StarClan put a curse on them. Rest inside.


This is my first warriors fan fiction and I'm really excited. Please review. I had a first story but no one reviewed so I stopped. If you want me to continue making this story review. There may be a series, depends on _reviews!_ I bet you know what you need to do.

Summary: At the same time ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan got settled in their new homes, four new clans got together. MeadowClan, IceClan, FireClan, and StreamClan. Five moons later, the four leaders start to fight during a full moon. So, StarClan put a curse on them. Icekit of FireClan, Firekit of IceClan, Streamkit of MeadowClan, and Meadowkit of MeadowClan meet and they make a pact that they all will become leaders. What happens when Firekit's sister falls in love with Streamkit? What happens when there is a big fight? You'll find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**FireClan-**

Leader: Firestar- A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormstrike- A gray tabby yom with green eyes. Apprentice- Winterpaw

Med. Cat: Spottedplant- A white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Rockledge- A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Ivybranch- A greenish she-cat with green eyes.

Ashspot- A white tom with a gray spot on his back and blue eyes.

Dewspring- A bluish she-cat with amber eyes.

Summerflower- A golden she-cat with green eyes.

Springwater- A golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Hawktalon- a brown tom with amber eyes.

Snowstorm- A black she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Twilightpaw

Rosewing- A white she-cat with green eyes.

Toadleap- A black tom with gray eyes.

Sunheart- A golden tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Fallpaw

Duskshine- A white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Fallpaw- A brown-reddish tom with amber eyes.

Winterpaw- A white tom with blue eyes.

Twilightpaw- A black she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Shadelight- A black and white she-cat with soft gray eyes. (Mother to Rockledge's kits. Silverkit, a gray she-cat with gray eyes, and Bluekit, a she-cat that looks blue and has blue eyes.)

Redvine- A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Toadleap's kits. Icekit, a white she-kit with blue eyes, and Twistedkit, a grey tom with gray eyes and was born with a twisted paw.)

Elders:

Largefoot- A gray tom that has an unusually large foot.

**IceClan**

Leader: Icestar- A white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Summerpaw

Deputy: Frosttail- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leaftail- A white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Bluepelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunfire- A golden tom with golden eyes.

Snowpelt- A grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudfuzz- A puffy white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Rockpaw

Goldenstep- A golden tom with amber eyes.

Snowhawk- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Iceberg- A white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Springpaw

Redberry- A ginger tom with amber eyes.

Hawkclaw- A tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fallground- A ginger tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Rowanpaw

Winterwind- A white tom with blue eyes,

Apprentices:

Rowanpaw- A brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Rockpaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Springpaw- A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Summerpaw- A golden she-cat with golden eyes.

Queens:

Snowdrop- A white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Hawkclaw's kits. Firekit, a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, and Ashkit, a gray she-cat with grey eyes.)

Ivyring- A black and brown she-cat with grey eyes. (Mother of Snowhawk's kits. Greenkit, a brown tabby with green eyes.)

Elders:

Rushingfoot- A brown tom with amber eyes.

Spiderfoot- A black tom with amber eyes. His foot got bitten by a spider once.

**MeadowClan**

Leader: Meadowstar- A golden she-cat with golden eyes.

Deputy: Robinwing- A calico tom with grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Springfeather- a grey she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Winterpaw

Warriors:

Pineclaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Whitetip- A blonde she-cat with a white tip of tail and green eyes.

Pepperpelt- A brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Redclaw- A ginger tom with amber eyes.

Darkclaw- A pure black tom with green eyes.

Twilightstorm- A black tom with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice- Fallpaw

Hawkheart- A black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Dawnpaw(When kits are apprenticed)

Eagletalon- A black and white tom with blue eyes.

Lionroar- A golden tabby tom with golden eyes. Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Rowanfeather- A brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Snowfall- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Fallpaw- A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes,

Winterpaw- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Tigerpaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Summerweather- A golden she-cat with golden eyes. (Mother to Lionroar's kit. Streamkit, a bluish tom with blue eyes.)

Dawnpaw- A gray she-cat with grey eyes. (Mother to Tigerpaw's kits. Sunrisekit, a golden she-cat with green eyes, and Sunsetkit, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes.)

**StreamClan**

Leader: Streamstar- A bluish tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Reedwhisker- A brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Troutwater- A grey she-cat with grey eyes.

Warriors:

Fishleap- A brown tom with grey eyes. Apprentice- Summerpaw

Angelfish- A pretty white she-cat with golden eyes.

Cloudwater- A white tom with blue eyes.

Tigertalon- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Eaglefang- A white tom with blue eyes.

Snowflake- A white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormfire- A gray she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Springpaw

Sanddune- A blond she-cat with brown eyes.

Flameclaw- A ginger tom with amber eyes.

Blackclaw- A black tom with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw

Fallclaw- A ginger tom with amber eyes.

Winterfall- A white tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Lionpaw

Apprentices:

Mistpaw: A grey she-cat with grey eyes.

Lionpaw- A golden tom with golden eyes.

Springpaw- A ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Summerpaw- A golden she-cat with golden eyes.

Queens:

Sunlight- A golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Winterfall's kits. Meadowkit, a golden she-kit with golden eyes, and Emberpaw, a ginger tom with amber eyes.)

Dawnrise- A black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Mother to Blackclaw's kit. Whitekit, a black she-kit with white paws and brown eyes. Blind)

Elders:

Crowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

* * *

Prologue

A golden she-cat stopped at a big rock in front of her. A whole group of cats were behind her, waiting for her signal to continue. The she-cat took a deep breath. She was Meadowstar, leader of MeadowClan. She was getting ready for her clan to go to the fifth gathering since they were made. She looked at her deputy, Robinwing, who nodded. With a flick of her tail, the cats burst into the clearing. On a big tree, three cats stood. They were the other three leaders.

"Finally. We thought you weren't going to come, Meadowstar." A bluish tom commented. He was finely built and gave most cats a scare when in a battle with him. He also radiates an aurora that most cats won't like.

Meadowstar chuckled. "We all said that we would come to every Gathering. Remember Streamstar? Plus, I'm not someone to break promises, like you disgusting furball. Meadowstar started to chuckle at her own insult. She never pulls those off.

Streamstar started to growl. He got ready like he was going to pounce on her, but one of the other leaders put her tail in front os Streamstar. A white she-cat looked at him. "Remember, Streamstar, we're at a Gathering and at Gatherings, we're under truce. We don't want to upset our ancestors in the sky, or do you want to?" Streamstar didn't know what to say.

A ginger tom stepped up, face sullen. He looked at Icestar. "So, Icestar, are you telling us that you've never argued at one of our previous Gatherings? If that's what you're trying to push across, then your a little liar." Icestar had enough. She pounced on Firestar! When the other leaders saw that, they pounced on each other, too. All of the leaders were fighting and their clans were on the ground, confused on what to do.

Just as soon as the fighting got worse, there was a loud whistle. Ghost cats appeared around the four fighting leaders. One of them stepped up. "STOP!" His voice rang out through the whole Gathering. The for leaders immediately stopped fighting. When they saw their guest, their heads drooped down, ashamed. The one that just talked cleared his throat.

"You four have broken the truce under the full moon. Us, StarClan cats, are very disappointed in you four. So, you four won't leave hear without a punishment from us. Hears your punishment." He cleared his throat again. "Whichever cat you were fighting, the next litter of cats you get will look like that leader. The first part of its name will be like the first part of the leader's name. Also, something bad will happen to either that kit or one of it's siblings. Some will be bad, and some won't. We won't spoil it for you. Now, Gathering over!" The StarClan cats all just disappeared.

Streamstar sighed. He turned around and looked at the other three leaders. "I guess StarClan is right, we shouldn't have been fighting under a full moon truce. I guess we deserve our punishment. I'm sorry for starting this. Will you all ever forgive me?" The other three leaders looked at each other. After a few minutes, the looked back at Streamstar. They all nodded. Streamstar smiled. "Thanks. Now, I guess it's time to leave." Streamstar turned around and ran off.

The remaining three leaders looked at each other, not as tensely as you might think. Finally, one by one, they rounded up their clan-mates and ran off back to their home, the place they've lived for five moons now.

* * *

I hope you liked it. As I said earlier, _review! _The very first reviewer gets a virtual cookie. Now, I gave you the proluge so you didn't just have the allegiances, you had something to also read. My final comment, no next chapter till I get _5 _reviews. 5. I know you can do it, though.


End file.
